


Something fishy

by lunaeclissata



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Underwater, merman, neutral gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaeclissata/pseuds/lunaeclissata
Summary: This is my first Rick fanfic, so I am sorry but I am a bit inexpert.Oh, and sorry for bad English.For Sanchez babes <3(I started with a SFW thing. Imagine Rick as the Flesh Curtain one.)





	Something fishy

You are drowning. The frozen sea water wraps you slowly. Your heart beats fast. Death is near.

Maybe …

Suddenly, something grabs you, hugging your hips. You open your eyes, the only thing you see is a blurred figure.

You feel something moving near your legs. Curious, you start touching that strange creature. Its body seems like manly. Until you get to the groin. Now you feel it slimy and scaly.

Rick, the merman, presses your body against his, his long tail twisted around your legs. You have no way out.

‘I won’t let you die …’ he whispers. And magically you find out that you can breathe underwater.

He approaches his lips to yours. There is confusion in your mind. Your heart keeps beating faster and stronger, while his webbed hands explore your body.

'It’s wonderful …’ he whispers. His mouth moves over your neck. The chills cross your back. The breath becomes stronger. Fear is replaced by a feeling of security. You carefully stroke his flowing hair. Rick is crazy and wants to own you.

In a moment, you find yourself dragged with him into the abyss.

'You’re mine now …’


End file.
